Today, coin sorters encounter the problem of "overage." Overage occurs when a coin sorter exceeds a predetermined number of coins of a certain denomination to be sorted. For instance, it is desirable for coin sorters to fill coin receptacles with a predetermined number of coins of a particular denomination to make the counting of coins less laborious. The coin sorter should stop the sorting process once a coin receptacle is filled with the proper number of coins. Unfortunately, coin sorters will frequently eject additional coins before the sorting process is terminated, leading to coin "overage." Various techniques have been developed to tackle the "overage" problem, but these techniques introduce additional costs. Thus, a simple and inexpensive yet accurate coin sorting apparatus is required that reduces coin "overage" to a tolerable level.